Secrets et innocence
by hrisson
Summary: Pames, nouveau professeur à Poudlard, est un homme mystérieux qu'on ne voit jamais séparer de Lupin, lui aussi professeur. Tout deux doit mener à bien une mission confié par Dumbledore en lien avec Harry. Tout semble facile pour Pames mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'Élysa, nouvelle élève, qui perturbe le professeur.
1. chapter 1

Salut les gens ! À force de lire plusieurs fanfic j'ai décidé d'en écrire une aussi et de me lancer dans l'univers des reviews et tout le tralala ;) C'est ma première fanfiction alors je m'y connais pas trop encore " bref assez de blabla j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et désolée pour les fautes oubliées x) biiise

Note : Encore et toujours J.K Rowling.

Elysa tourna à droite et se mit à courir un peu plus vite. Derrière elle, Ombrage lui cria une multitude d'insulte mais la jeune élève n'en avait cure. De loin elle vit un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit alors elle accéléra jusqu'à que la voix de la Grande Inquisitrice se fit moins distincte.

L'élève chatouilla la poire si bien que le tableau accepta de s'ouvrir puis elle s'engouffra dans le passage et atterrit au milieu d'un nombre incalculable d'elfe de maison. L'un d'entre eux vint à sa rencontre. Ses grands yeux verts se mirent à briller encore plus quand il l'a reconnu.

\- Miss Ely a encore échappé à la Grande et Somptueuse Inquisitrice ?

Elysa sourit devant la pointe d'ironie. Il était vrai que Dolores Ombrage méprisait plus les elfes que les élèves.

\- Oui Dobby. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas me saquer.

\- Pauvre Miss Ely. Miss Ely sera toujours la bienvenue en cuisine.

\- Merci Dobby. Je file !

Elysa sortie des cuisines quand soudain un poids tomba sur ses épaules.

\- Harry !

\- On te cherchait partout puis quand on a vu le crapaud en colère j'ai tout de suite su où tu étais.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent. Elle avait rencontré Harry, Ron et Hermione une semaine auparavant et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

\- Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.

Harry sourit. Il aimait tout particulièrement le style et le langage à la fois sarcastique et ironique de son amie.

\- On doit te montrer quelqu'un. C'est important.


	2. Étrange rencontre

**_Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre :) le premier étant un peu court, j'ai rallongé celui là mais sur feuille la longueur n'est pas la même. Le bac approche je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, promiiit x)_** **_il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action car ça arrive bientôt dans les chapitres suivants_** ** _. Je pense aussi mettre des titres aux chapitres "_**

 ** _Je vous laisse avec la suite :p_**

 ** _Note_** ** _; Encore et toujours J.K Rowling_**

 **Étrange rencontre :**

Harry accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il profita de ce court trajet pour détailler une fois de plus Elysa. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés rebondissaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ses mains sans cesse décorées de petites étoiles et croix pouvaient vous coller une mandale avec une rapidité incroyable. Ses jambes fines et légèrement musclées lui faisant une démarche si féline que ni le trio, les professeurs ou les élèves ne l'entendait arriver.

Orpheline, Ely vivait dans une famille d'accueil aisée qu'elle ne voyait que pendant les vacances d'été. Malgré sa fortune et ses vêtements hors de prix, Elysa faisait tout pour les customiser ou les redécouper. Même sa robe de sorcière n'y échappait pas. Mais ce qu'aimait le plus Harry était ses yeux gris clairs en forme d'amende.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y plonger corps et âme.

Le garçon revînt brusquement à la réalité quand il aperçut leurs amis devant la salle.

\- Harry, Ely ! Dépêchez-vous. Ron l'a vu partir en direction de sa salle.

\- Hermione que se passe-t-il ?

\- On t'expliquera tout à l'heure Ely. Suis-nous !

Le quatuor se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry toqua avec une excitation non dissimulée.

\- Bonjour Harry, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oh bonjour professeur. Ron, Hermione et moi même voulons vous présenter une élève très doué niveau sortilège de défense.

Ron poussa Elysa devant le pas de la porte. Cette dernière fixa le professeur qui eut un haussement de sourcil devant ses yeux. Il se reprit et s'apprêta à parler quand une voix masculine s'éleva du fond de la pièce.

\- Rémus ?

Le quatuor se regarda tour à tour intrigué. Soudain un homme fit son apparition et resta figé de surprise devant Elysa.


	3. L'élève et le professeur

**_Tout d'abord merci à Dodo pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir :D pour te répondre il y aura certains personnages de J.K Rowling mêlés à ceux de mon imagination comme Elysa et d'autres que je pense faire intervenir dans les chapitres suivants. Pour les couples ça ne sera pas les traditionnels, je verrai en fonction de mon envie. Pas encore d'action dans ce chapitre mais un élément important pour les prochains :p et pour finir je bénis le Leclerc pour sa WiFi qui me permet de commencer à écrire ceci même si je finirai chez moi x)) Je vous laisse avec la suite :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)))_**

 _L'élève et le professeur :_

\- J'ignorais qu'il existait des yeux semblables aux miens.

\- Votre couleur n'est pas unique. Il existe plusieurs nuances de gris et il se trouve que les miens sont plus clairs que les vôtres _professeur_.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient retenu leurs respirations tandis que Lupin arqua un sourcil avec un sourire espiègle. Il avait noté la pointe d'ironie à la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille et elle le fixa sans se démonter.

Le nouveau professeur resta bouche bée devant tant d'aplomb. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ely et tout deux firent une bataille de regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rendre les armes.

\- Et bien je vois que les présentations sont faites. N'est-ce pas professeur Pames ?

\- Bien sûr Lupin.

\- Vous êtes un nouvel enseignant ? demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, souria le professeur Pames.

\- Alors comme ça t'es doué en sortilège Elysa ? demanda Lupin.

\- Oh non ils exagèrent un peu.

\- Sois pas modeste Ely. Tu as réussi à produire un patronus ajouta Harry.

Les deux professeurs s'échangèrent un regard. Des bruits de talons et une voix désagréable se firent entendre. Le quatuor devînt livide et s'empressa de dire aurevoir aux deux adultes avant de détaler comme des lapins mais quand Harry prit la main d'Ely pour partir avec elle, le professeur Pames eût le temps de voir les petites étoiles et c'est les yeux dans le vague qu'il rejoignit le fond de la salle.

\- Cette élève a tellement de répartie qu'elle te déstabilise ? le taquina Remus

\- J'ai eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre en elle... murmura Pames.

Intrigué, Remus le fixa. Il devait aller voir le directeur et lui parler. Seul.


	4. Des questions sans réponses

**_Salut les animagi x) je vous envoie le quatrième chapitre où il se passe peu d'action mais beaucoup de questions que se posent les personnages. Avant je voulais remercier Dodo pour sa review qui me fait toujours plaisir :) je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car tu sauras tout dans les prochains chapitres et je pense que celui-là va titiller ta curiosité ;) Je suis super contente qu'Elysa te plaise et j'espère que les prochaines découvertes vont te plaire :) Merci aussi à toi lys07 , je suis ravie que tu aimes la fanfiction :) Je ne pourrai pas publier ce weekend donc je verrai si je met un chapitre demain.. Dites-moi si vous aimeriez ou non :) Assez de blabla je vous laisse avec la suite :)_**

 _Des questions sans réponses :_

Durant son cours avec le professeur Rogue, Elysa repensa à sa rencontre avec le nouveau professeur. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis mais elle était troublée car l'impression d'être proche de quelque chose sans savoir quoi lui brouillait le cerveau. Comme si elle avait trouvé ou frôlé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Miss Elysa dois-je vous rappeler que les cours de potions ne sont pas les lieux adéquats pour rêvasser ? Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

L'élève soupira. Elle savait que répondre pouvait lui coûter plus de points en moins et une retenue alors elle se contenta de se taire et de le maudire intérieurement.

Harry regarda son amie inquiet. Elle était constamment sur les nerfs depuis peu.

Le cours se passa sans autre incident et tout aurait pu se dérouler parfaitement si Pansy n'avait pas renversé le chaudron d'Ely.

\- Mais t'as quel âge pour faire ça Pansy ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles la rouge.

-Je vous demande de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en retenue pendant quatre heures. Quand à vous miss Elysa je vous conseille vivement de faire un parchemin sur les effets indésirables de cette potion si vous ne voulez pas récolter un zéro.

Avec rage Elysa prit son sac et s'apprêta à partir quand une fiole posée sur le bureau du professeur explosa en morceaux. Sans y faire attention elle s'en alla en se promettant de donner à Parkinson ce qu'elle méritait laissant Rogue perplexe sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Au même instant, Remus Lupin frappa à la porte. La voix du directeur l'invita à entrer.

\- Bonjour Remus. Que se passe-t-il ? Vos élèves vous ont déjà achevés ?

Lupin sourit. Il avait toujours aimé la façon qu'avait Dumbledore pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Non directeur. Je viens vous voir en rapport avec Pames.

\- C'est il fait découvert ?

\- Je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas. Pour tout vous dire j'ai peur qu'il ne se dévoile lui-même.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il a été... _perturbé_ à l'arrivée de l'élève Elysa, l'amie d'Harry.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Mais cela fut si rapide que Lupin n'eut pas la certitude de ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Pames sait cacher ses émotions. N'ayait aucune crainte Remus. Et si vous le voyez dites-lui de venir me voir.

\- Bien directeur.

Pames, quand à lui, marchait dans les couloirs sa tête remplie de pensées. Ses cours commençant plus tard, il mettait à profit cette heure pour faire le vide dans ce qui le perturbait. Soudain il rentra dans quelque chose. Bredouillant quelques excuses, il allait passer son chemin quand ce quelque chose lui cria de revenir. Il releva la et croisa les yeux globuleux de Dolores Ombrage.

\- Vous voilà encore en train de déambuler dans le château ? Je vous trouve bien trop en dehors de vos salles de cours.

\- Et moi je vous trouve bien trop dans les couloirs à faire entendre votre _sublime voix_.

Ombrage resta figée devant l'irrespect de ce professeur qui, selon elle, était sans borne.

\- Pames ! Dumbledore veut te voir.

\- Vous m'excuserez Madame la Grande Inquisitrice mais le devoir m'appelle ! dit-il en faisant une révérence exagérée.

De ses yeux porcins Ombrage le fixa et tourna les talons partant à la recherche d'autres proix tandis que Pames remercia mentalement Lupin de lui avoir sauvé la mise tout en se demandant ce que le directeur lui voulait.


	5. un animal humain

_**Helloooo :) après quelques jours d'absence je reviens avec un rythme de publication normal ;) je profite de mon heure d'étude pour commencer à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère le finir avant que ça sonne x) avant de vous laisser avec la suite je voulais remercier Dodo pour sa review qui me fait toujours sourire :) tu as bien cerner les personnages et leur... caractère ? ( on va dire ça comme ça xD ) je suis toujours aussi contente que celà te plaise :) Merci aussi à Tynox 974, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir même si je te l'ai déjà dit ;p Assez de blabla, je vous dit au prochain chapitre :) bise les hippogriffes ***_ _Un animal humain :_

\- Ely ? Ely ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?!

\- Bien sûr Harry ! Tu parlais des aurors.

\- On a changé de sujet il y a cinq bonnes minutes.

La jeune fille regarda son ami d'un air absent. Depuis sa rencontre avec le nouveau professeur elle n'arrivait plus à rester attentif et se perdait toujours dans ses pensées. Harry l'a fixa. Il s'inquiétait pour son amie et n'osait pas lui parler du fait qu'il voulait qu'elle intègre l'équipe de quidditch. Il trouvait la jeune fille trop souvent absente alors que d'habitude elle était sans cesse vigilante.

Ely secoua la tête. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

\- Excuse moi Harry. Je vais me reposer dans mon dortoir dit-elle. Puis sans attendre de réponse elle fit demi-tour. Harry soupira et s'en alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Cachée derrière une statue, Ely attendit que le couloir se vide puis se transforma et fila sans se faire voir en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Pendant ce temps, Pames resta debout devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il était trop perturbé pour avoir une discussion calme et réfléchie avec quiconque alors il rebroussa chemin et décida d'y retourner plus tard.

*

Sans se douter qu'Ely lui avait menti, Harry alla dans le parc où il trouva Ron occupé à lancer des cailloux dans le lac.

\- Où est Hermione ?

\- Elle est parti discuter avec Malefoy. Non mais discuter ! À ton avis elle voulait dire quoi par _discuter ?_

\- Sans doute échanger des mots, des phrases... parler quoi.

\- Hum...

Harry Potter regarda son ami peiné. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione passait du temps avec Drago mais le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir l'admettre.

\- Tu sais Ron, elle est grande et puis elle...

\- Ouais j'ai compris.

La discussion s'arrêta net. Potter trouvait Ron de plus en plus ronchon et irritable et cela l'inquiétait.

\- Les garçons !

Hermione s'assit à côté d'eux un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolée j'étais..je parlais à...

\- Te fatigue pas on a compris !

Hermione se figea devant l'agressivité de Ronald. Elle prit ses affaires et se leva pour repartir suivi d'Harry qui le trouvait bien trop grincheux.

\- Vient on va dire bonjour à Hagrid, ça te changera les idées, proposa le garçon.

Tandis qu'ils allaient voir le géant, Elysa s'était allongée sur le sol de la tour, laissant l'air chaud caresser sa sombre fourrure. Quelques minutes après une forme se faufila et s'assit près du chat. La Gryffondor s'arrêta de respirer. Elle tourna la tête et se retint de bondir en feulant. Le professeur Pames était assis à côté d'elle, les yeux fixant un point inexistant. Soudain il remarqua la présence du chat et sursauta. Il fixa le félin qui le regarda à son tour. Quand Pames fit attention aux yeux gris de l'animal il resta bouche bée. Ely qui se senti démasquée entreprit de se lécher la patte comme tout autre félin qui se respecte. Le professeur qui pensait avoir à faire à un simple chat se détendit et se leva. Il était temps d'aller voir Dumbledore.

 _ **J'ai terminé avant que ça sonne, youpiiii. Le personnage de Ron est un peu différent de d'habitude car je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de le voir sous un autre angle, avec un caractère un peu différent :) j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçu**_


	6. une impression de déjà vu

**_Bonjour les geenns :)) de bon matin ( ou pas xD ) je vous poste le sixième chapitre qui est un peu court donc je pense le rallonger en rajoutant des passages improvisés. Avant de vous laisser je vais remercier Niakovic pour sa review :) sans oublier Dodo, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise encore et aussi l'idée du chat ;) maintenant je vous laisse et je vous dit à dans deux-trois jours pour la suite :D bise les chocogrenouilles ;)_** _une impression de déjà vu :_ Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ely lui avait menti car elle n'était pas allait se reposer dans son dortoir comme elle le lui avait dit. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu de toute la journée et depuis une bonne heure Harry faisait le guet.

Vers 01:20 du matin le jeune garçon entendit le portrait s'ouvrir. Il bondit du fauteuil où il s'était installé puis quand il vit la jeune fille il l'a serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, trop abasourdie pour se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Bon sang Ely t'étais où ?! On a passé la journée à te chercher quand on a su que tu n'étais pas dans ton...

Potter s'arrêta de parler. Il avait remarqué les yeux rouges et brillants de son amie. Sans un mot il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et tout deux allèrent aux cuisines. Quelques minutes tard les deux rouges parlaient autour d'un chocolat chaud que Dobby leur avait préparé.

\- Harry...je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il me perturbe ce professeur. J'ai _l'impression de le connaître_ alors que c'est impossible. Puis la façon dont il me regarde.. on dirait qu'il voit un... _fantôme._

\- Depuis qu'on se connait j'ai la certitude que tes impressions se révèlent vraies. On va mener notre enquête comme on s'est le faire lui promit le garçon.

*

Non loin d'eux le professeur Lupin marchait dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. Pris d'insomnies il était incapable de faire une nuit complète et se retrouvait alors souvent à marcher silencieusement les yeux dans le vide comme un fantôme condamné à traîner dans un lieu maudit.

Il entendit des talons claquer et avant qu'il eût le temps de faire demi-tour un horrible ensemble rose lui barra la route, le rendant momentanément aveugle.

\- Professeur.. cela ne m'étonne guère de vous voir vagabonder _la nuit_ dans les couloirs.

\- Je ne vagabonde pas. Je suis sujet aux insomnies et marcher m'aide parfois à me vider la tête.

\- Assez ! Je trouve déjà que vous prendre en tant qu'enseignant est un risque dû à votre état alors n'agravez pas votre cas.

Remus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de retourner dans son bureau, l'esprit plus morose qu'avant réfléchissant sur sa condition et les dangers qu'il faisait courir à l'ensemble du château.

 ** _Je m'excuuuuse je devais poster ce matin mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration donc je publie que maintenant / j'ai préféré vous laisser le chapitre tel qu'il est au lieu de rester bloquer pendant quelques jours. Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)_**


	7. des révélations confidentielles

**_Hellooo tout le monde ! Je reviens après une loonnngue absence [ j'en suis disoulée :( ] Entre mes oraux d'anglais et celui d'espagnol qui approche j'ai pas trouvé le temps / je me fait pardonner en postant exceptionnellement le chapitre 7 ET8 :D j'essaierai de ne plus avoir d'aussi longues absences, promiiiiit :))) Je vous laisse avec la suite :) bisouilles mes sombrales :)_**

 _chapitre 7 : Des informations confidentielles_

De son côté, Pames tournait en rond dans ses appartements. La discussion avec le directeur le travaillait et s'est avec frustration qu'il plongea dans ce souvenir.

 _\- Directeur, pouvez-vous me parler d'Elysa ?_

 _\- Avez-vous une raison particulière pour cela ? Perturberait-elle votre cours ? Avez-vous des soucis avec cette élève ?_

 _\- Non bien sûr mais..._

 _\- Je suis désolé Pames mais je ne peux rien vous dire._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Au revoir professeur._

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Le vieux Dumby lui cachait un truc, il en était sûr. Pour le découvrir il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

*

\- Non il en est hors de question !

\- Aller Remuuuuus... s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai dit non ! Concentre toi sur ta mission au lieu de penser à des choses absurdes et infondées !

Irrité, Pames tourna les talons et faillit rentrer dans Severus Rogue qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

\- Allons professeur Pames, regardez où vous allez. Il serait fort regrettable que vous vous blesserez et que vous ratiez votre _mission_.

Pames ne rétorqua pas même si l'idée de faire avaler à Rogue son sourire narquois le démangeait.

\- Je prendrai soin d'appliquer vos conseils professeur, dit-il avec un sourire forcé puis il s'en alla.

Lupin quand t'as lui s'était éclipsé afin de ne pas nourrir davantage les soupçons de Severus.

chapitre 8 : _Une jalousie excessive_

Depuis leur discussion, Ely et Harry ne se quittait plus tandis que Ron passait son temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione alors que cette dernière regardait sans cesse le jeune blond à la table d'en face.

\- Hermione tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça le rouquin.

\- Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr bredouilla t-elle l'air penaud.

Un rire étouffé parvînt aux oreilles de Ron. Il fixa l'intru puis regarda Hermione qui semblait fort intéressée par le bout de sa plume.

\- Ça va j'ai compris grommela le Weasley en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Après son départ, le blond s'assit à sa place.

\- Alors Granger on ne fait pas attention à ce que dit les autres ?

\- C'est toi qui dit ça Malefoy alors que tu n'écoutes pas en sortilège.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour la divination vu que tu en es sortie en trombe.

Hermione s'empourpra alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur le visage du Serpentard.

Ron qui avait suivi leur échange depuis l'entrée de la pièce serra sa baguette avec un regard noir. Il devait éliminer Malefoy des pensées de Hermione.

 ** _Voilà pour ces deux chapitres ;) je sais que Lupin n'était pas professeur dans la même année où Ombrage fait son apparition mais je voulais mélanger certains événements et certains personnages ensemble pour qu'il y ai un peu plus de choses :) j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D je posterai le chapitre neuf soit lundi ou mardi ;) Bisouilles_**


	8. Un professeur suspicieux

**_Heyy les gens :)) comme prévus je publie le chapitre 9 entre mes révisions x) il est un peu petit mais entre mon oral d'espagnol qui est demain ( je pleure ) et le bac qui est lundi ( je décède ) je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rallonger :( pour me rattraper je publierai le chapitre 10 demain qui est plus long :D voilà je vous laisse avec la suite :) bisous mes patacitrouilles._**

Un _professeur suspicieux_

\- Roh Ely, descends de cette colonne.

\- Jamais.

Harry soupira. Il bataillait depuis deux minutes pour qu'Elysa veuille bien lâcher sa colonne. Elle avait grimpé plus qu'à la moitié et la serré de ses bras et jambes avec une détermination sans faille.

\- Je t'en prie Ely...

\- Eh bien que se passe-t-il ?

L'arrivée du professeur Pames les firent tant sursauter qu'Harry bondit et Ely lâcha sa colonne de telle sorte qu'elle chuta d'un coup pour se réceptionner sur les fesses en grognant de douleur.

\- Elysa !! Tu vas bien ?

Cette dernière regarda d'un air ahuris l'enseignant. Il s'était précipité vers elle avec un air de pur inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Euh oui je suis juste tombée..

\- Rien de mal alors, dit Pames avec un rire forcé. Il s'était rendu compte de sa réaction trop excessive et se promit de ne plus se laisser aller mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur la jeune fille il ressentait le besoin de la protéger alors il devait très vite freiner cela s'il ne voulait pas attirer les regards.

\- On..on allait à votre cours professeur balbutia Harry.

\- Oui naturellement.. dépêchez-vous, vous êtes en retard.

\- Dis le professeur lui même en retard à son propre cours objecta Ely d'un air agressif qui n'avait pas aimé la soudaine proximité de Pames.

Il la fixa et elle soutenait son regard sans ciller.

\- Bien vu miss. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de cours avec les deux rouges qui le suivaient quelques pas en arrière.

Non loin de la, Rogue qui allait vers les cachots s'était mis en retrait derrière une statue quand il vit le professeur arriver. Il avait tout suivi surtout la peur de l'adulte vis-à-vis de la jeune fille ce qui renforça ses soupçons.


	9. un raisonnement surprenant

**_Après avoir décédée suite à mon examen, me revoilà avec mon chapitre 10 qui se centre sur Harry Potter et ses pensées vis-à-vis de Sirius Black mais je vous laisserai découvrir ça par vous même :) un grand merci à Lys Winter pour sa review :'D je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre peut-être que je publierai la suite vendredi matin mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr, étant chez mon père pour le weekend de la fête des pères ( bonne fête à tous les papas d'ailleurs ) alors je vous dit soit à vendredi soit à lundi après-midi :) bisouilles les préfets ;)_**

 _Un raisonnement surprenant :_

Pendant le cours de Pames, Harry et Elysa n'arrêtaient pas de communiquer sous le nez de leur professeur. Ce dernier ne leur disait rien mais n'hésitait pas à réprimander les autres élèves. Doucement l'heure passa et lorsque la cloche sonna pour marquer la fin, les élèves s'aglutissaient devant la porte pour sortir. Pames interpella Harry.

\- Potter, restez deux minutes s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune garçon fit un signe à son amie et se dirigea vers le bureau.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Pardon de t'avoir appelé comme ça mais je ne voulait pas paraître familier devant tes camarades.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien...je suppose que tu as entendu les rumeurs à propos d'un certain Sirius Black. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- À vrai dire...je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec l'affirmation qui dit qu'il veut me tuer.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ma mère n'aurait jamais autant accordé sa confiance à lui si elle n'était pas sûr de son honnêteté. De plus, Black a eu maintes occasions de m'achever à Pré-auLard or je suis toujours vivant, mais il faudrait qu'il apporte des preuves pour que je puisse le croire. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela professeur ?

\- Pour savoir si tu pouvais te forger ton propre avis malgré ce que l'on dit.

\- Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend.

Harry enregistra cette information, le remercia, puis alla voir Elysa qui l'attendait dans le couloir afin de lui demander ce que ce professeur complètement bizarre lui voulait. Il lui raconta en détail la conversation et ses impressions.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça à la fin ?! s'écria Ely.

\- Je t'assure que oui !

\- C'est bizarre, il n'a pas répondu _directement_ à ta question.

\- Oui je sais...je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

Prit dans leurs négociations, les deux amis traversèrent un long couloir sans voir la porte de la salle de cours de Lupin se refermer sur Pames.

 ** _Je voulais le poster un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi mais bon je suis déjà contente de l'avoir écrit :) dans le prochain il y aura...un accident pour un personnage. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) à bientôt :))_**


	10. une vérité inattendue

**_Hello les gens :) comme je l'ai dit au tout début, cette fanfiction est la toute première ( d'une longue série qui sait ? ) donc n'ayant pas " d'expérience " à ce sujet il est possible que je sois maladroite dans mes chapitres. Après avoir reçu une review de Guest je me suis aperçue que certains personnages que je décrivais pouvaient prêter confusion et ressembler à d'autres figures. Pour essayer de régler ceci je vais vous publier un chapitre " bonus ". Dans le dernier chapitre je vous ai laissé sur le fait qui disait que Pames était entré dans le bureau de Lupin après sa discussion avec Harry mais j'ai procédé à une légère modification donc dans ce bonus Pames n'est pas encore avec Lupin. Il a fini la discussion avec Harry et s'isole dans une partie du château avant de rejoindre Lupin. J'espère que vous aurez compris ( je commence ce bonus à 2h du matin donc je ne sais pas quand je le finirai )._**

 _Une vérité inattendue :_

Pames marchait dans le couloir du troisième étage jouant avec l'élastique de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient long lui tombant sur les épaules pour se finir aux omoplates et d'une belle couleur doré qui contrastait furieusement avec ses yeux gris. Il était ce genre de professeur qui réussissait à parler calmement avec les élèves les plus turbulents et qui mettait à l'aise les timides. Toujours affublé de sa chemise à manches courtes et de ses converses ( une grise, une noir ), il n'était pas rare de le voir autour d'un groupe d'élèves discutant avec animation. Mais ce jour là il errait dans ce couloir comme une âme en peine. Sa tête repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le jeune Potter. Il était si bien plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas Severus Rogue arriver dans son dos pointant sa baguette.

\- Encore une fois je vous trouve seul et dans un endroit dès plus vide.

Pames se figea quand il entendit la voix du maître des potions. Son corps se crispa quand il sentit le morceau de bois au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J'aimerai vous dire que je suis surpris de vous trouver seul mais j'ignore pourquoi cela ne m'étonne guerre. Retournez-vous !

Pames fit ce qui lui était demandé. Les yeux de Rogue brillait d'une lueur de fierté non dissimulée.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je vous soupçonne, que je vous observe et enfin j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir faire.. _tomber les masques_.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Severus.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de nier l'évidence monsieur _Black._

Je n'ai aucun rapport que ce soit avec ce Sirius Black, gronda Pames.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Suivez-moi.

Pames suivit la terreur des cachots jusqu'à son bureau sombre.

\- Asseyez-vous Black.

Pames obéit tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue de le contredire.

\- Voyez-vous professeur, il existe un moyen efficace pour déceler le vrai du faux. Je pense que vous aurez compris de quoi il s'agit dit-il en agitant une petite fiole de véritaserum.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela ! s'offusqua Pames, ligoté à la chaise.

\- Et vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette école rétorqua aussitôt Rogue.

\- Je suis un enseignant comme un autre bon sang !

\- ASSEZ ! rugit Severus.

Ses yeux devenus plus noirs qu'ils le sont le fixa d'une haine indescriptible. Il se pencha vers Pames pour lui faire avaler le veritaserum mais ce dernier se débattait essayant de lancer des sorts informulés mais c'était sans succès. Il sentit le liquide dans sa bouche puis couler le long de sa trachée. Rogue le regarda, attendit que la potion fasse effet et le questionna.

\- Êtes-vous Sirius Black ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ce château ?

\- Pour enseigner l'étude des moldus aux élèves.

\- Avez-vous un lien avec Harry Potter ?

\- Non aucun.

Rogue se contenait pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas Black dissimulé sous du polynectar comme il le pensait mais bel et bien un professeur comme un autre.

\- Connaissez-vous Remus Lupin avant de venir au château ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous un..

\- ASSEZ !!

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'Albus Dumbledore entra, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

\- Severus ! Je ne me rappelle pas que le règlement de l'école autorise les professeurs à faire avaler du veritaserum aux uns et aux autres.

\- Non bien sûr mais..

\- Mais quoi ? Vous pensez que je serai assez fou pour autoriser monsieur Black à venir alors qu'Harry Potter même est ici ?

\- Non directeur. Je pensais que...

\- Au lieu de penser vous aurez dû venir m'en parler ! Venez dans mon bureau. Professeur Pames je vous enverrez un hibou pour que vous puissiez venir après.

\- Bien directeur.

Tandis que Dumbledore et Severus partaient de l'autre côté, Pames se rendit dans le bureau de Lupin malgré sa fatigue. Il ne comprenait pas que Severus ai pu le confondre avec Sirius. Et encore moins pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Il se demandait si accepter ce poste de remplacement était finalement une bonne idée.

 ** _C'est dans une salle de cinéma en attendant que mon film commence que j'ai fini ce chapitre je le publierai après avoir fait une rapide relecture :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je commence mon bac demain donc lundi alors je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le onzième chapitre. J'essaierai de le faire mardi après-midi, promis :) bisouilles :))_**


	11. une baignade glaciale

**_Avec les examens finis depuis une bonne semaine et le stress intense de voir les résultats je reviens après une longue absence ( oui je sais mais mon rythme de publication et ma motivation ne vont pas ensemble :o ) bref je remercie Guest pour sa review même si tu te trompes dans tes certitudes :) et des énooooooormes bouquets de plumes en sucres à ceux qui me follow \o/ ça fait très plaisir, merciiii 3 je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11, à bientôt :)_**

 _Une baignade glaciale :_

 _Drago Malefoy regarda Hermione qui s'était endormie. Ils avaient fait un goûter près du lac puis rédigé un devoir de métamorphose tout en discutant. Sa tête reposait sur les jambes du garçon qui lui caressa sa chevelure étalée, les pointes ondulant au fil d'une brise légère. Il pensait à l'après-midi passée avec la rouge et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien sentit depuis très longtemps. Hermione remua et se réveilla, souriant au serpentard qui n'avait cessé de la regarder._

 _\- Bien reposé de ta sieste ?_

 _\- Oui tu es très confortable._

Il _l'a regardé tendrement._

 _\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on se voit tout à l'heure ? Je voudrais aller voir mes amis._

 _\- Bien sûr que non. On a passé du temps ensemble, je comprends que tu veuilles les voir._

Elle _l'embrassa puis se leva et partie chercher Harry, Elysa et Ron. Une fois qu'elle fût hors de son regard, Drago se leva mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre pas, une baguette s'enfonça dans son dos et il tomba face contre terre. Pétrifié. On le traîna par les chevilles sur deux mètres environ puis on le poussa et il se senti glisser doucement dans la boue jusqu'à que l'eau l'engloutisse et l'emmène dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir. Il voulut bouger mais le sort faisait encore effet, le privant ainsi de tout mouvements susceptibles de le sauver. Son oxygène se faisait rare, des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux._ _Il se sentait bête, impuissant dans ce stupide lac. Soudain un frôlement près de sa jambe lui donna la chaire de poule. Des bulles passa devant lui alors il pria pour que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait être mais Merlin dû être sourd à sa prière car un œil globuleux le regarda. Des tentacules le serra à la taille et au cou. Malefoy sentit des petites griffes lui entailler la peau et une sensation de brûlure parcourait son corps. Le sortilège fonctionnait encore, l'air dans ses poumons manqua. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et coule dans l'antre du calmar, sa dernière pensée fut pour Hermione et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire._

 ** _Désolée_** ** _pour l'écriture en italique, j'ai oublié de l'enlever " j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu :) merci encore à ceux et celles qui me lisent, je vous adore :))) pleins de suçacides pour vous :)_**


	12. Un sentiment de vide

**_Coucooouuu!! J'avais vraiment zappé ma fanfic, je reportait toujours les publications et tout -_- jen suis désolée mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre :DDD je vous laisse sur cette bonne nouvelle x) bisouilles_**

Hermione trouva Harry et Ely dans leur salle commune en train de suer sang et eau devant un devoir de potion. Elle sourit en notant la proximité des deux élèves. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron se joignit à eux. Ely nota l'ambiance devenue soudainement tendue à larrivee du rouquin mais ne dit rien. Soudain un deuxième année déboula en criant qu'un élève a été trouvé inconscient au fond du Lac noir. Hermione devînt livide et fut incapable de bouger tandis que les élèves se précipitaient dehors afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ely prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena à l'infirmerie sans un mot. Là-bas Madame Pomfresh fit avaler des potions à l'élève du Lac sous les chuchotements des professeurs inquiets. Les deux filles arrivèrent mais Hermione resta clouée sur place quand elle aperçue les cheveux blonds de l'élève en question. Un poid écrasa sa gorge, sa respiration devenait douloureuse, sa vue se brouilla à cause des larmes qui dégringolaient en silence sur ses joues. Elle fit demi-tour et courut loin d'ici, loin de tout les professeurs, de leurs regards désolés et de leurs conspirations, loin de madame Pomfresh et de ses potions.

Pendant ce temps Harry continua son devoir, attendant le rapport d'Elysa mais la perspective qu'un élève ai tenté de nuire à un autre élève le hantait. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy et les phrases qui dérivaient dans la salle confirmait ses soupçons. Certe il ne portait pas Drago dans son cœur mais Hermione l'aimait. Prit dans ses pensées, Harry fixa Ron sans le voir mais quand il revint à la réalité il se concentra sur son devoir avec la désagréable impression d'avoir vu quelque chose de primordial sans pouvoir dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Elysa chercha Hermione. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie et espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivée sauf qu'un sentiment de peur ne cessait de la coller.

Hermione était assise dans les toilettes où régnait Mimi Geignarde. Elle avait lancé des sorts d'explosions sur les vitres, les robinets, les toilettes mais rien ne pouvait calmer sa colère. Les poings en sang, elle pleurait sans jamais s'arrêter s'acharnant sur les portes en miettes. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie une douleur aussi forte, une rage aussi présente. Un mal de ventre l'a courba en deux. Des larmes de douleurs se mêla à sa rage, elle suffoqua, se demanda ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup elle cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Elle cria son chagrin, sa douleur, sa colère, elle cria encore et encore. Elle cria et tomba sur le sol prise de convulsions. La crise passée, Hermione se releva tremblante ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle chancela jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce et marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à en s'écrouler contre un mur. Elle se roula en boule, pleura silencieusement en priant que Drago s'en sorte.


End file.
